1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle/container coupling system, herein referred to as a bottle/container system, and more particularly pertains to coupling bottles and containers in a convenient and utilitarian manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers and couplers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing liquids and other substances through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,847 issued Jun. 28, 1971 to Graser relates to a Single-Ply Crown Support Carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,236 issued Feb. 28, 1978 to Ionel relates to a Bar-Bell Type Exercising Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,028 issued Jan. 2, 1986 to Robinson relates to a Stackable Plastic Container Package. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,522 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Kingsbury relates to a Combined Bottle and Cap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bottle/container system that allows coupling bottles and containers in a convenient and utilitarian manner.
In this respect, the bottle/container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling bottles and containers in a convenient and utilitarian manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bottle/container system which can be used for coupling bottles and containers in a convenient and utilitarian manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.